This invention relates to clysis, or the rapid infusion of a subcutaneous fluid. Clysis is a commonly used method to facilitate the harvesting of skin grafts over bony prominences such as the rib cage, spine, tibia and skull.
The method is helpful in loose surfaces such as the abdomen to produce an even skin tension and minimize hang up of the dermatome both in graft harvesting and eschar debridement.
Additionally, clysis has been utilized for the introduction of antibiotics into the subeschar space.
Most commonly, clysis is performed with a manually powered syringe and an attached one-way valve (Pitkin syringe). This type of process is slow and tiring when large volumes of fluid are infused.